


English Tutor

by cockslutstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, I have no idea what else I'm supposed to tag, If I need to tag anything else please let me know, It's clearly an AU btw, Louis' quite young so, M/M, Oh and there's riding, Overuse of pet names, Slut Shaming, Swearing, The POV switches alot too sorry about that, This is quite shit but I wrote it in 2012 so be kind, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockslutstyles/pseuds/cockslutstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Louis whimpers and places his hands onto Harry’s shoulders and lifts himself up before sinking back down. When he lifts himself up and then lowers himself down again, Harry’s cock brushes against his prostate and his mouth falls open as he lets out a filthy whine. He gradually picks up the pace, bouncing up and down and letting Harry hit his prostate on every thrust. "Daddy you feel so good. Your cock is so big, love it inside of me," he gasps.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Yeah?" Harry presses, hips grinding up to meet Louis’ downward thrusts and moaning, "are you a little slut for daddy’s cock?"</i>
</p><p> <i>"Oh yes, I’m a little slut, your slut. I’m gonna come, daddy," he whines as he wraps his little hand around his cock and strokes rapidly, bouncing up and down on Harry’s dick with no rhythm, letting out little whines for every bounce.</i></p><p>- </p><p>Louis' in need of a tutor. Harry's a uni student studying to be an English teacher. Things happen other than just tutoring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	English Tutor

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in 2012 and for some reason I felt like posting it here (even though it is quite shit) so in saying that, I am not plagiarizing this piece of work, I am/was twiinklinstyles on tumblr. So yeah, I really don't have anymore to say other than I did tweak this a little bit/changed some things. Don't judge me too much.

"Mr Tomlinson!"

Louis wakes up with a jolt, eyes wide and looking around frantically. He blushes when he notices everyone’s staring at him and where he is. He fell asleep in class.. Again.

"Nice of you to come back to us, Mr. Tomlinson," his English teacher, Mrs. Johnson says overly sweet. Louis cringes, he’s in deep shit. "Would you like to inform me, why you fell asleep in my class, for the 3rd day in a row? Am I boring you?" She finishes, eyes glaring at the young pupil.

"N-no miss. I’m sorry." Louis stutters, head bowed and eyes not leaving the blank sheet of paper in front of him. He can feel Mrs. Johnson’s stare on him, he blushes harder.

"Stay after class, I’d like to have a word with you."

Louis nods as he hears his class mates laugh, and Mrs. Johnson muttering a ‘good’ and continuing on with the lesson. 

He just wishes the ground under him would swallow him whole.

—

Louis stays seated as the bell rings, listening to the random chatter of his excited class mates talking about their plans for the weekend. He knows his plans for the weekend are going to be non existent once his mother finds out about this, he sighs. He doesn’t mean to fall asleep in class, English isn’t really he’s favourite subject, not only does it bore him but he just doesn’t get it.

He hears Mrs. Johnson clear her throat and he looks at her as she states bluntly, “Mr. Tomlinson, you’re falling behind in my class.”

"Oh." He says dumbly.

Mrs. Johnson sighs, eyes boring into Louis’ own, she looks frustrated. “Falling asleep in my class, is unacceptable. As is, not handing in homework on time, or at all. I’ve spoken to your mother, and we’ve both come to the conclusion that you need a little bit of help.”

"A little bit of help? What kind of help?" Louis questions, he doesn’t need help. He just hates English, he’s not dumb.

"A tutor."

—

"I don’t need a tutor," Louis protests, as he slams his head on the kitchen table with a groan.

"Obviously I and Mrs. Johnson beg to differ, Louis," His mother, Jay, snaps, "you can’t honestly think, that you can fall behind in English, and just expect me to let you. You’re getting a tutor and that’s that, no arguments."

"But mum,” he childishly moans, lifting his head from the table and folding his arms over his chest, pout on his lips.

"No buts, Louis. I’m not changing my mind. A tutor has already been organized, he’s coming over tomorrow at midday. You will be up and ready by the time he gets here, and you will cooperate. Do you understand me, young man?" She demands.

Louis just slams his back onto the dinner table, groaning out a “yes mum.”

"Good, now finish your dinner."

—

Louis wakes up at 10am on Saturday morning, eats breakfast, plays some video games and dreads the moment his tutor gets here. What if he’s old? Louis doesn’t exactly hate old people, but with his over the top personality, he finds them boring, and they find him a nuisance. Sighing, he grabs his mobile phone and jumps onto his bed, scrolling through his texts with a bored expression. He laughs at one his friend, Zayn, sent him, something about getting caught trying a cigarette by his parents. He texts back a ‘ur such a rebel, u dickhead’ and then throws his phone down next to himself. 

"Louis!" He hears his mum call from downstairs, "c’mon down, love, Harry’s here!" Harry? Is that his tutors name? It sounds like an old mans name. Louis groans as he sluggishly pulls himself off his bed, and jogs down stairs.

He hears words being exchanged and laughing coming from the kitchen. Louis fixes his hair quickly, smooths down his t-shirt and sighs as he walks into the kitchen, eyes going wide and breath dying in his throat as he takes in the figure sitting at the table with his mum.

Fuck.

Harry, he assumes, turns his head his way and smiles. Louis’ eyes rake over Harry’s face, there’s dimples denting his cheeks, curly brown hair sitting atop of his head, a chiseled jaw and vibrant green eyes. Louis swears he just dies and goes to heaven, (and if he’s being honest, he feels his dick twitch in the confinements of his underwear) as he hears his name leave Harry’s lips, “hi Louis, m’Harry. It’s nice to meet you.”

Seconds pass as he watches Harry’s smile fall when he realizes he hasn’t replied, because he’s been too busy gawking, he blushes and timidly says, “hi, Harry.”

Jay looks in between the two boys with a smile, “Harry’s a uni student studying to become an English teacher, Mrs. Johnson thought it’d be a good idea to get someone young to help you out, and Harry is a lovely boy, I’m sure you’ll both get along well,” when no one says anything, Jay continues, “well then, you should get to the studying. Either here or in Louis’ bedroom is f-“

"We’ll study in my room," Louis interrupts suddenly, cursing himself for being so eager. He clears his throat, speaking cooler this time, "I mean, like, I feel more comfortable and relaxed studying on a bed.."

Harry laughs and smiles at the younger, “yeah, I like it too. Lead the way,” Louis’ insides turn to jelly hearing Harry’s laugh, it’s rough and sweet at the same time, it makes him want to hear the older man laugh all the time.

He awkwardly beckons Harry to follow him, and he does.

—

Louis walks into his room, turning to see Harry walk in behind him, as he flops face first onto his bed, “do we really have to study? I hate English and studying and school and did I mention that I hate English and studying?” Louis complains, digging his head into the pillow.

"Sorry mate," Harry chuckles as he awkwardly sits on the edge of Louis’ bed, "but yeah, we have to study. And English isn’t so bad, I promise I’ll help you like it. Get your homework and we’ll start with that, we can take it easy."

Louis sits up and turns to Harry, “I doubt it. I’m so shit at it, I don’t think I could ever like it, but okay I guess,” He sighs and gets up off his bed, walking to his desk and grabbing his text books with a frown.

"Alright, lets begin," Harry says.

This is not what Louis had in mind, but maybe, just maybe having a tutor won’t be so bad after all..

—

Harry’s been coming over for a month now, every Saturday morning at midday, he would be right outside the Tomlinson household with a smile on his face and a messenger bag slung on his shoulder. Louis has grown quite attached to the 22 year old, in just a small amount of time they’ve become what he hopes to be, friends. Despite their 9 year age gap, they definitely get along quite well.

Harry’s currently quizzing Louis on spelling, the younger finding it difficult with the big words.

"I don’t want to study anymore, Harry. Can we please stop," Louis whines, looking at Harry with big blue eyes and a pout. Harry chuckles at Louis’ antics, the younger boy can be quite the drama queen.

Harry feels himself slowly giving in. “No Louis,” he says sternly, his facade cracking as Louis lets out an over dramatic whimper, that affects him and his cock in a way that it shouldn’t. He coughs as he gets off the bed, trying to be subtle in adjusting his crotch. “Okay, um, yeah we can take a break. I’m kinda thirsty, so yeah, alright.” He stutters.

 

Louis cheers as he gets off the bed, saying he’ll go downstairs to grab them both something to drink. Harry rubs the heels of his palms across his face, feeling extremely flustered by the current incident. He shouldn’t have these.. Feelings, towards a 13 year old boy. Sure he was gay, Harry loves cock up his ass too much to deny that fact, but Louis’ 13 and the last time he checked, that’s illegal.

"Here you go," Louis bounces into the room a few moments later, a can of coke in one hand for himself, and a can of Pepsi in his other for Harry. "I know you like Pepsi, I remember because of last time.." Louis finishes with a blush, eyes looking anywhere but Harry’s.

Harry can’t help but smile, Louis was extremely adorable when he blush- Harry shakes his head as he wills his current thoughts to disappear. Louis looks at Harry with a frown, “do you not want Pepsi? I can go get you a coke?” He asks worriedly.

"No no, it’s fine. I love Pepsi." Harry says, smile returning to his face, as he takes the can from Louis, "okay, so just a 15 minute break and we have to get back to studying, that sound fair?"

Louis nods and smiles hesitantly, walking over to his bed and sitting down, as Harry does the same on the other side of the bed, they stare at each other for a brief moment and then look away to do their own thing.

A few minutes go by and Louis hears Harry swear as he watches the older boy jump off the bed, he gets up frantically, “what’s happened?”

Harry moans in angst and looks down at his t-shirt, the white cotton is completely covered in Pepsi, “I’m such a klutz honestly, shit.” He swears again. Louis laughs at the elder acting so childish, he kind of sounds like Louis himself. But then the laughter is short lived once Harry takes off his shirt. Louis feels like he stops breathing. Harry’s chest and stomach are both defined with muscles, and he sees tattoos littering his skin. He can feel his cock harden in the confinements of his underwear, as he stares at Harry muttering to himself. Without thinking, he palms his cock through his trousers and whimpers.

At the sound of Louis’ whimper, Harry falters in his movements, turning around to the younger to see his hand not so subtly resting on his crotch, Harry gasps lowly, “what are you doing, Louis?”

Louis blushes as he removes his hand and places it with a pillow, “I-I’m sorry, I wasn’t doing anything, I s-swear.”

"Were yo-" he takes a few steps in before freezing in his tracks, he’s having an internal battle with himself. Jay’s out with Louis’ sisters, and his father’s at work, no one would be home for a few more hours. They were all alone. Should he just leave and forget this ever happened? Or should he hel- no, no he shouldn’t.

Louis licks his lips. His heart’s beating erratically in his chest and his cock is really hard, getting on the verge of uncomfortable, “I just, I-I, it hurts. I don’t know. I’m sorry, please don’t think I’m weird. I’m so sorry, oh my god. I’m sorry.”

"Shh, Louis. It’s okay, it’s okay. I don’t think you’re weird, it’s totally fine. Don’t be upset," Harry coos, walking the rest of the way to Louis’ bed, settling himself right next to the younger boy. He locks eyes with Louis as he removes the pillow from his crotch, his own cock thickening in his pants at the sight of the bulge in Louis’ trousers when he looks down.

He clears his throat, eyes wide and cock throbbing, “that looks, quite, uncomfortable.” Harry whispers, fingers reaching forward to touch Louis’ knee, rubbing it soothingly. Louis nods, eyes fluttering shut at the feeling of Harry’s hand on him, “it really hurts,” he confirms.

Harry retracts his hand from Louis’ knee, making the younger boy whine. “Harry, please.” He pleads.

"What love? What do you need?"

"Need to touch myself, please. I just, I need to. Hurts. Really hurts. Please."

Harry gulps, he knows this is a bad idea, doing this makes him a pedophile, Louis’ 13, he’s 22. Shit this is a really bad idea. “I think I should go.”

Louis shakes his head, hands reaching out to grip Harry’s forearm, “please stay, want you to say, please Harry.”

Harry nods dumbly, cursing Louis in his mind for being so tempting, but his cock’s rock hard in his jeans and it’s over riding his better judgment. “Take off your trousers, darling.” He demands sweetly and Louis hurriedly does just that, shaky hands reaching down to pop open his button and pull down the zipper, lifting his hips and pulling them down his legs. He then looks up at Harry expectantly, waiting for further instruction, “your underwear too,” Harry then says, reaching down to palm his own crotch, stifling a moan that threatens to leave his mouth.

Louis pulls off his underwear and leans back on the pillows, his little cock is hard and resting against his stomach, he looks down at it, then back at Harry, “can I, can I touch it? Please?”

Harry’s moans out loud at that and nods his head, “yeah baby, you can touch it. Show me how you make yourself feel good, pretty boy. Fuck, you’re so pretty.”

Louis skin tingles at Harry’s words, enjoying the attention and compliments he’s receiving. He reaches down and slowly wraps a delicate hand around his throbbing cock, eyes closing as he gasps. Louis hips lift off the bed as he teases the head of his cock with his thumb and whines lowly in his throat, “can, can you touch me? Want you to touch me.”

Without a second thought, Harry’s knocking Louis’ own hand from his cock and wrapping his much bigger one around it. Louis cries out when Harry pumps his cock, dragging his fist up and down slowly as his other hand reaches down to cup Louis’ balls, rolling them between his fingers. “Oh yes,” Louis moans, “feels so good, Harry, more more more.”

Louis squeals as Harry tugs him down onto his back, watching the older boy quickly pull off his own trousers and settle himself between Louis’ thighs, “has anyone ever sucked your cock, baby?” Harry’s purrs, fingers dancing along Louis’ length teasingly.

Louis shakes his head ‘no’, words becoming too hard to form in the state of lust and want he’s in. Harry smirks and leans down to leave kisses on the inside of his thighs, enjoying the pretty whines and whimpers leaving Louis’ mouth, “please,” Louis whispers desperately.

Harry takes Louis’ cock back into his hand, pumping it slowly, still continuing with his ministrations on his thighs, feeling them quiver under his lips. Harry smiles, and then wraps his lips around the tip of Louis’ cock and gives it a gentle suck.

"Oh my god, Harry. Please, feels so good, please,” Louis moans, fingers taking purchase in Harry’s curls and gripping them tightly. Harry looks up at him through his eyelashes, and then takes his little cock deeper into his mouth until his nose hits Louis’ stomach. He bobs his head slowly, letting Louis get used to the overwhelming sensation, but knowing he’s enjoying it by the way he yanks on Harry’s curls and whining for more. His hand reaches forward and cups lightly at Louis’ balls again, and he hears the younger boys breath catch when he gives them a tiny squeeze. Harry hollows his cheeks as he sucks harder and bobs his head faster, he gets no warning other than Louis crying out when he comes, and Harry moans as Louis’ come slides down his throat, continuing to suck the younger boys cock until he’s completely dry, then releasing him from his mouth with a sigh.

Louis smiles dazed and props himself up on his elbows. “Thank you, Harry,” he breathes and Harry just smirks, slowly kissing up Louis’ stomach to his torso, biting gently and kissing his way up to Louis’ thin pink lips. He crashes his lips onto the younger boys, his tongue licking it’s way inside of Louis’ mouth without warning and swallowing down the squeak that he releases. He proceeds to suck on Louis’ tongue and then pulls back to nip gently at his bottom lip. “I’m sorry,” Harry huffs out, “was that your first kiss?”

Louis laughs, looking into Harry’s eyes and shyly nodding, “yeah, well, no. Not exactly, I’ve kissed a girl before but, but not like that. And it’s not like it’s the only first for me today..”

Harry smiles and pecks Louis on the lips, “was it good then?” He teases, pulling himself off Louis’ body to lay down next to him. Louis nods and then lifts himself onto Harry’s hips to straddle him, so they were crotch to crotch. He looks at Harry with wide eyes full of mischief, “can we do more?” he questions as he rolls his hips against Harry’s, grinding his exposed cock against the older boys through his underwear. Harry’s hands reach out to settle on Louis’ hips, mouth hung open at the younger boys ministrations.

"Shit, Louis," Harry gasps as Louis’ little body grinds down harder and faster, "have you done this before?"

Louis chokes out a laugh and says one thing, “porn.” And the thought of Louis late at night watching porn and tugging on his little cock to climax, causes Harry to growl and snap his hips up to meet Louis’ downward movements.

"Are you sure you want this?" Harry questions, slight guilt eating at his insides.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Louis moans, rocking his hips down faster, so close to coming again.

”Stop,” Harry commands and Louis does so, chest rising and falling rapidly, fingers digging into Harry’s shoulders. “It’ll hurt, Louis. Are you really sure you want this?”

Louis leans forward to bite at Harry’s ear and suck his earlobe into his mouth, he whispers tauntingly into his ear, “I fingered myself for the first time last week after you left, I want your cock in me so bad. I’ve been a good boy to get myself ready for you all week, please, daddy. I want this, want you.”

All Harry’s hesitation flies out the window as he feels like he could just come alone from Louis calling him daddy.

"Fuck. Want do you want daddy to do to you, baby?" Harry asks, hands sliding down to Louis ass and squeezing roughly, "do you want daddy to fuck you? Do you want to be my little slut? Is that what you want, darling?"

Louis whines, “Yes daddy, wanna be your little slut. Can be a good little slut for you, please.”

Harry rips off Louis’ t-shirt suddenly and surges forward to capture Louis’ lips with his own, roughing biting his bottom lip then soothing it with his tongue. Louis moans as he scurries off Harry’s lap, leaving the elder confused until he sees Louis’ back with a bottle of lube. Harry hurriedly takes off his own underwear, hearing Louis whimper quietly in appreciation.

The younger boy settles himself back on Harry’s hips, lining their cocks up and grinding down, both boys letting out a groan, “show me how you finger yourself baby, let me watch you get ready for my cock,” Harry commands, leaning back and putting his arms behind his head.

Louis does just that, he fumbles with the bottle of lube for a moment before smearing some onto his fingers. He locks eyes with Harry as he spreads the lube around, then reaches his hand behind himself and begins to massage around his hole, letting out a whimper at the contact. He furrows his eyebrows as he concentrates on sliding his finger in, moaning once he breaches the muscle and gets his finger in up to the knuckle. He slides it in and out, slowly, he’s been doing this all week but it still feels a little bit difficult.

“How does that feel, baby?” Harry asks, moving his eyes to rake over Louis’ body in appreciation. “you look so good.”

“Feels really good, daddy.” Louis moans, biting his lip as he stares at the elder boy. He feels himself relax more now as he moves his finger faster inside of himself.

Harry just watches Louis fuck himself on his finger for a while, admiring the view of Louis’ little body working so frantically. Louis suddenly lets out a load moan and places his free hand in Harry’s hair, gripping tightly and eliciting a groan from him. “Add another finger, darling. Daddy wants you so bad.”

Louis whimpers as he adds another finger inside himself, thrusting them in rapidly and letting out little ‘yeahs’. Harry cranes his neck and softly kisses Louis on his nose. He then slowly brings one of his hands from Louis’ hip, and moves it so that it’s between Louis’ ass cheeks, slipping one of his own finger along Louis’ two he has inside him, causing the younger boy to cry out and his hips to stutter in their movements. “You’re opening yourself up so well for daddy. Your nice little ass feels so good, you’ve got me so hard, baby.”

"Fuck me, daddy," Louis cries, working his hips in circles and rocking back on his and Harry’s fingers. "Please, daddy, I’m ready. Ready for your cock." Harry bites his lip as he slows down his movements then removes his finger from Louis’ hole, his other hand grabbing Louis' own and removing those as well.

Harry reaches for the lube but before he does, Louis grabbing it and drizzling it over his hand and reaching behind himself to slick Harry’s cock. Harry’s hips jump at the contact, Louis' hand is so delicate and small around him, he feels like he’s going to burst. "Are you ready for daddy’s cock, baby? Gonna fill you up so good.” Harry purrs.

“Yeah, yeah, please. Want you so bad, daddy,” Louis whimpers, as he lifts himself up so his hole is in line with Harry’s cock. Harry wraps a large hand around his own dick to guide it in slowly, gasping as the head of his cock sinks into the hot, tight warmth. Louis lets out a whimper of pain as he leans back to sink himself further down on Harry’s cock till his ass is cradled by the older boys hips, it stretching him out more than his fingers did, it burning but in some way feeling so good.

Neither boy move for a while, they just watch each other intently. Harry’s hands circle Louis’ back, and slowly make their way down to squeeze his pert little ass. “Can you move now, baby?” Harry asks and Louis nods, squeezing his eyes shut to try to ignore the dull pain shooting up his spine, and starts moving his hips in tiny circles, still getting used to the feeling of having Harry inside of him. He stays like that for a while, lazily grinding onto Harry’s cock and after a bit, he’s adjusted to Harry inside him and he wants more.

As if Harry’s reading his mind, he grabs Louis hips, hard, and squeezes, “come on, baby. Fuck yourself on my cock. Wanna see what a filthy little slut you are for daddy.”

Louis whimpers and places his hands onto Harry’s shoulders and lifts himself up before sinking back down. When he lifts himself up and then lowers himself down again, Harry’s cock brushes against his prostate and his mouth falls open as he lets out a filthy whine. He gradually picks up the pace, bouncing up and down and letting Harry hit his prostate on every thrust. "Daddy you feel so good. Your cock is so big, love it inside of me," he gasps.

"Yeah?" Harry presses, hips grinding up to meet Louis’ downward thrusts and moaning, "are you a little slut for daddy’s cock?"

"Oh yes, I’m a little slut, your slut. I’m gonna come, daddy," he whines as he wraps his little hand around his cock and strokes rapidly, bouncing up and down on Harry’s dick with no rhythm, letting out little whines for every bounce.

"Fuck, you have no idea how hot you look right now, baby. Riding daddy so good, I want you to come for me. You look so pretty when you come.” Harry says and that's all it takes for Louis to cry out as he comes all over his fist and Harry’s chest, breathing erratically and hips faltering.

Harry suddenly lifts Louis off his cock, making the younger wince at the roughness, and lowers him onto his back, throwing his legs over his shoulders. "Gonna fuck you and make you come again, show you what a real little slut you are for daddy." Harry hisses, lining his cock up with Louis’ hole and slamming in, causing him to cry out. Harry grips his hips as he thrusts forward, picking up a rhythm as he moves in and out brutally.

Louis throws his head back, his cock is still rock hard and laying on his stomach, he grips onto the bed sheets as feels the intense heat coil in the pit of his stomach again, he’s already so close, “fuck me faster, Daddy, please, wanna come again.”

"Such a filthy little slut you are, Louis. So greedy to come again. Do you think you deserve to come again?" Harry growls as he slams his hips faster, pushing his cock in and out of the quivering boy under him relentlessly.

"I’m a good slut, please make me come again, daddy." Louis’ hips are pushing back on Harry’s cock, working for his release. Harry complies, wrapping his hand around Louis’ length and fisting it in time with his thrusts, moaning as he feels Louis clench hot and tight around him, he’s so close. Louis only lasts for a few more thrusts before he’s coming, all over Harry’s hand with a high pitched whimper as Harry strokes him through it. Then Harry’s finally coming too, spilling inside the younger with a low moan.

Harry leans forward after both boys breathing slows down and catches Louis’ lips in a sweet kiss. He just stays inside Louis for a bit, lazily kissing the younger until both highs are completely over. Harry reluctantly pulls himself out Louis and cringes at the hiss that leaves his lips. Then he loses his balance and collapses onto Louis, laughing when he yells at him, “I can’t breathe, oh my god, get off.”

Harry lifts himself off of Louis and lays down next to him, the thought of what they did just hitting him, “you know you can’t tell anyone what we just did, right?” He asks worriedly.

Louis just rolls his eyes and kisses Harry on the lips, “I’m not stupid, Harry.”

"Harry? What happened to daddy?" Harry teases, laughing when the younger blushes and hides his face in chest and pinches his side. "Hey," he glares playfully and pouts, "that hurt."

Louis peers up from Harry’s chest, poking out his tongue and chuckling, “and you call me a drama queen.”

"That’s because you are a drama queen, love." Harry smiles, leaning down to kiss Louis on the forehead.

"Can I.. Does this mean.." Louis stutters.

"Does this mean, what, love?"

"Are you my boyfriend now?" Louis shyly asks, hands running up and down Harry’s toned stomach, feeling a sense of pride when the muscles quiver under his touch.

Harry’s eyebrows draw together, mouth opening and closing numerous times but no words leaving his lips. Louis’ face falls when he takes in Harry’s expression, he feels tears sting his eyes as he removes himself from Harry’s arms, wincing at the pain that shoots up his back and in his bum when gets off the bed to get dressed, “you can go home now,” he sniffs, tears already tracking his cheeks.

Harry’s heart aches in his chest as he hears how sad Louis sounds, he jumps off the bed and wraps his arms around Louis from behind, tightening his hold when the younger tries to squirm away, “no, stop moving, Louis,” he demands and Louis reluctantly does, but he doesn’t lean back into Harry’s touch, just stands stiffly. “This is wrong. What we just did, was wrong. You’re 13, I’m 22, that’s illegal. It shouldn’t have happened.”

Louis wriggles out of Harry’s hold and turns to face him, glaring eyes peering out from under his fringe, “do you regret it?” He asks forcefully.

Harry sighs, “No Louis I don’t regret it.”

"Then why can’t you be my boyfriend? I won’t tell anyone? I promise I won’t, I know I’m not old enough or pretty enough and I probably wasn’t that good at the whole sex thing but I can learn! I promise I can! Please Harry, I really like you!" Louis' full on crying now, his words coming out in hitched sobs. Harry gathers him in his arms and lifts him off the floor, he’s small and light enough to carry, and Harry quite loves that. Louis locks his arms around Harry’s shoulders and his ankles behind his back, as he cries into his neck as the elder rocks him soothingly. But after a moment, Harry’s speaking again, “I’m sorry, Louis. I can’t.”

Louis then forcefully pushes at Harry’s chest, “put me down,” he yells, “let go of me!”

Harry tries to reason, “Louis, please, you’re so young. This wouldn’t be good for you, I’ve already fucked up enough by taking away your virginity, fuck, I just can’t.”

"I said fucking let me go, Harry!" Harry hesitantly releases Louis from his arms, placing him back on the ground. "Get out." Louis demands, as he pushes at Harry’s chest again.

"I’m sorry, Louis, I-"

"No you’re not!" Louis screams, eyes blown with rage and cheeks burning, "I hate you and I never wanna see you again!" His voice cracks on the last few words, meaning absolutely none of them. But Harry’s hurt him, he fucked him and now he’s giving him reasons why something can’t happen because of his age. He can't understand how that's fair. All he feels is used.

His heart aches in his chest as he watches Harry quickly get dressed and gather all of his things, the older boy walks towards the door but stops. “I’m really sorry, Louis,” he whispers as he leaves his room, quietly closing the door behind him.

Louis runs over to his bed immediately after Harry leaves and digs his face into his pillow, sobs racking his body in full force. He hates himself for failing English and needing a tutor, he hates his mum for picking Harry, he hates Harry for using him and he hates himself for being so young and he hates himself for falling in love.

—

"Louis, love, it’s time to wake up." Louis groans as he pulls his bed covers over his head, praying that his mother would finally leave him alone. But praying only gets you so far. He feels the bed dip and a hand on his shoulder gently shaking him.

"It’s already 11, Harry’s going to be here in an hour, I want you up and fed right now." Jay demands, and when she gets no reply, she continues, voice stern, "Louis William Tomlinson, you will get out of this bed right this second or so help me god you will be grounded for a month."

Louis mumbles into his pillow something vaguely sounding like ‘I don’t care’ and ‘I’m sick’.

He hears his mum sigh, “look honey, Harry hasn’t come around for the past 2 weeks because you’ve been complaining about being sick. I’m not falling for it again. Now I’m off to work, I have a shift till 5 and your sisters are with your father. Please love, just get up.” She begs. Jays not stupid, she knows there’s something more to what’s going on, Louis’ never a sad child, always vibrant and laughing but lately he’s been so down, only leaving his bed for school, dinner and to use the bathroom. But she’s at a loss and stumped on what to do to fix her son.

Louis peers out of his blanket, a frown on his face, he sighs, “I hate when you get all begging, it’s really annoying.”

"Annoying because it works?" Jay teases.

Louis snorts but doesn’t say anything, just removes himself from his bed and grabs what he assumes is a clean t-shirt, and throws it on. Then he does a little spin with his hands on his hips, “are you happy now?”

"Very much so," Jay smiles, walking over to her son and kissing him on the forehead, then proceeding to leave the bedroom, "I’ll see you at 6, I’ll bring home dinner. I love you."

"Love you too, mum," Louis mutters.

He just really doesn’t want to face Harry.

—

It’s 12:20 when the door bell rings, Harry’s 20 minutes late which is very unlike Harry. But Louis just assumes that he doesn’t want to see him either. Louis looks in the mirror quickly and fixes his hair while checking out his outfit. He’s wearing a tight black t-shirt that leaves little to none to the imagination and his skinniest black skinny jeans that make his ass look perfect. If he can’t have Harry, he’s sure as hell gonna show him what he’s missing out on.

He takes a deep breath before opening the door, exhaling shakily once he sees Harry. He looks beautiful, like always. Messy curls sticking out in different directions atop of his head, a look only Harry can pull off. His torso is covered with a white t-shirt that shows off his delicious collarbones that Louis wants to bite. Skinny jeans, that if Louis’ not mistaken, skinnier than his own, if that’s even possible and his feet are covered in battered white converse. But Louis favourite thing about Harry is missing, his dimpled grin. He finally looks into Harry’s eyes and watches Harry study him thoroughly.

"Hello, Harry," Louis formally greets, opening the door wide enough to let Harry through, but he doesn’t move, "are you going to come in or not? Honestly, I would prefer if you didn’t, but I’m just a child," he spits the word 'child' like venom on his tongue, "so no one really listens to me." Then when Harry still doesn’t move, Louis begins to get frustrated, he opens his mouth but before he can say anything, Harry’s finally speaking.

"Get your shoes on."

Louis freezes, eyes going wide and mouth agape, what? “What?”

"You heard me, Louis. Get your shoes on." Harry says again, an underline of demand in his tone.

Louis laughs, “if you think for one second that I’m going to go anywhe-“

"Just get your fucking shoes on," Harry snaps, voice softening after he sees the look of anguish on Louis’ face, "please," he begs.

Louis looks dazed as he nods and turns to slip his converse on his feet, he grabs a coat, just in case it gets cold, “where are we going?” He asks suddenly, “will I need money?”

Harry snorts, “just hurry up, Louis.”

Louis grabs his keys as he walks out the door, locking it behind him. Harry reaches his hand out, offering it to Louis to hold. Louis just stares at it, contemplating whether to give in to Harry. He looks up into the elders eyes, face drawn into a frown. Harry coughs awkwardly as he quickly lowers his hand and gestures for Louis to follow him to his car.

—

Louis’ currently sitting in the passenger seat of Harry’s car, casually licking at a vanilla ice cream cone that the older boy bought for him. Neither boys have muttered a word, other than Harry asking what flavour ice cream Louis wanted, and even then all Harry got out of the 13 year old was a ‘I don’t care’. The air in the car is thick with tension, so many words needing to be said.

Louis can feel Harry’s stare on him, but he refuses to meet his eyes. He hears Harry sigh.

"Louis."

Nothing.

"Louis."

Still nothing.

Harry sighs again, “baby, please.”

That finally has Louis snapping his head towards Harry, there’s anger flaring in his eyes, “I’m not your fucking baby,” he hisses. 

Okay not exactly the reaction Harry was hoping for, but it was a start. He turns his whole body to face Louis, “can you at least look at me?”

"Why?" Louis questions, eyes glazing over with tears, "why should I look at you? Why should I talk to you? Why should I even be here with you?" He shakes his head, laughing darkly, eyes catching Harry’s gaze, Harry’s face looks pained at the next words that leave Louis’ mouth, "you used me, Harry. You fucking used me."

Harry doesn’t say anything, he can’t say anything. He didn’t use Louis, what he did to him, what they did together, wasn’t him using Louis, at all. It was wrong, no matter how much he cares for the young boy next to him, it was wrong. But he wants Louis, he wants him all to himself, and that was overriding everything else. He snaps out of his thoughts as he hears a dry sob come from Louis, his heart aches in his chest at the sight before him. Louis knees are drawn up to his chest, face hiding in between them as his body shakes violently. Harry moves his chair back, then reaches over the console and tugs on Louis’ arm, snaking his arms under Louis’ arm pits and as difficult as it is, lifts him to place him in his lap. Louis doesn’t protest, just snakes his arms around Harry’s neck and cries, while Harry rubs his back up and down and whispers 'shh’s' into his ear. Harry pulls back and closes the distance between them, kissing Louis hard, “I’m so sorry, Louis.” He pulls away quickly to mumble, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I’m sorry.”

Louis just leans forward and kisses Harry back, his hand reaching into Harry’s hair and gripping tight as he shifts closer on Harry’s lap to kiss him deeper, before breaking off sharply. “Please don’t lie to me, please. Please don’t.”

"I’m not," Harry swears, kissing Louis sweetly in between words and hugging him close. "I’m not lying, I’m so sorry that I hurt you. I’m so sorry I made you think that I used you, I’m so sorry I treated you like a child. I’m just so sorry."

"I really like you, Harry," Louis shyly voices, words muffled into Harry’s neck, "don’t you like me too?"

"Yeah baby, I do," Harry confirms, "I wanna take care of you."

Louis bows his head, a blush covering his cheeks, “yeah?”

"Yeah."

Louis smiles as he slides off Harry’s lap into the car floor, pushing himself between Harry’s legs. Harry exhales shakily, “what are you doing, babe?”

"I wanna take care of you, too."

"What do you mean?"

Louis smirks, “I think you know what I mean, daddy. I want to suck your cock.”

Harry groans as Louis’ nimble hands reach out undo his belt buckle and pop open the button of his jeans and slowly pull down the zipper, all while peering up from his fringe to look into Harry’s eyes innocently. Harry lifts hips up so Louis can pull his jeans down his legs, along with his underwear, freeing his already hardening cock. Louis sits back on the heels of his feet, hands gripping Harry’s thighs and staring at his length hungrily.

"You don’t have to do this, baby." Harry croaks, his voice betraying his words. Louis ignores him and leans forward, lowering his head down to drag his tongue up Harry’s cock, feeling it harden further under the muscle.

Harry gasps, “fuck.” Louis can’t help but smirk, he takes Harry’s cock in both of his hands and kitten licks the head, then closes his lips around it and sucks.

Harry bites his lip, trying not to buck into Louis’ mouth. He moans loudly when the younger tongues at the slit, “fuck, you look so pretty on your knees for me, baby.” Harry says, more moans spilling from his lips. “You like my cock in your mouth, you little slut?”

Louis’ eyes flutter at that, pulling back briefly to nod and purr, “you taste so good, daddy.” He swallows then wraps his lips back around the head of Harry’s cock, this time taking him in further. His hands grip the base of Harry’s cock, not all of it fits so he rubs what doesn’t.

Harry’s breath hitches in his throat as he watches Louis trying his hardest to take him down. He lifts hand and places it in Louis’ hair fingers scratching at his scalp soothingly, “you’re doing so good, love. Such a good boy for me.”

Louis’ really goes for it then, he gets most of Harry into his mouth, and starts sloppily licking and sucking whatever he can take in. He bobs his head as he fists the base of Harry’s cock, choking when the older boy bucks his hips, “fuck fuck fuck,” Harry gasps, “I’m sorry, shit.”

Louis pulls off his cock and coughs, eyes red rimmed and tears running down his face, but he takes Harry’s cock back in his hand, “do it again.”

"What?"

"Do it again, fuck my throat," Louis pleads.

Harry’s breathing stutters at Louis’ request, but he nods none the less. Louis wraps his lips back around Harry’s cock and squeezes his eyes shut. Harry’s hands clench at the leather seat as he bucks his hips and forces his cock down Louis’ throat, once, twice, listening to the gagging noises Louis’ making, sending a shiver down his spine, “I’m so close, baby. God, your mouth is sinful.” He groans through gritted teeth.

The younger boy pulls off Harry’s cock with a gasp, breathing uneven, “come in my mouth, daddy. Make me swallow your come.” And when Louis flicks his tongue over Harry’s slit, Louis gets what he wants. Harry’s hand tightens his grip in his hair, which makes Louis hiss around his cock, and Harry’s coming into Louis’ mouth, with a mantra of filthy words, the younger hastily swallowing as much as he can.

"Oh god," Harry moans as lifts Louis’ quickly onto his lap, fingers rushing to pull down Louis’ jeans, only getting them half way down his thighs as he finally gets a hand on Louis’ little cock, his hips bucking desperately, "yes, daddy, yes. Feels so good," Louis whimpers. 

He only manages a few quick strokes when Harry’s purring into his ear “so fucking pretty, darling, you were so perfect for me, sucked my cock so good. Such a good boy,” which prompts him to come all over Harry’s hand and his underwear, “oh my god, yes yes yes,” he moans as he drops his head in between Harry's neck and shoulder, biting his neck in the process, causing the older boy to groan.

Both boys fight to catch their breath as they cling to each other. Louis removes his face from Harry’s neck and gently kisses him on lips, Harry brings his hand up to rest on Louis’ cheek, “you’re incredible,” he breathes against Louis' lips, the younger blushing hard, “have you done that before?” He then questions jokingly.

It's the 'yes' that Louis meekly whispers that has Harry’s face falling and jealously forming in the pit of his stomach, he asks harshly “when? With who?”

Louis bites his lip as he takes in Harry’s facial expression, his eyes are narrowed and glaring, lips in a straight line and his cheeks are flushed. Shit. “W-with my friend Zayn..” He stutters, as his bottom lip wobbles “last week, I just, I thought.. I thought if I knew what to do, you’d want me. I just wanted to be good for you, daddy. I’m sorry.”

Harry’s jealousy is over taken by guilt, Louis sucked another boys dick, just so he could be better for Harry. He groans in anguish, “I wish you didn’t do that, you don’t need to prove anything to me. I swear you didn’t do anything wrong, love. You’re perfect just the way you are.”

Louis just buries his face in Harry’s neck again, placing a kiss on the sweaty skin, “I’m sorry.”

"You have nothing to be sorry for love," Harry sighs, tightening his hold on the younger, dropping a kiss to his hair, "but you tell your friend, Zayn, to stay away. You’re mine, the only cock you’ll ever suck is mine. Do you understand, baby?"

If Louis’ grin could get any bigger, he’s sure his face would split in two, “all yours, Harry.”

"That’s right," Harry confirms, "all mine."

Louis’ heart flutters as he whispers one last time, “all yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about wasting your time, have a lovely day/night! x


End file.
